Vampiric love
by Fots
Summary: Jasper's worried about Edward. He's been acting different.....Edward isn't the same after the baseball field. BoyXboy. If you don't like don't read.EdXJaZZ
1. The Baseball Field

Jasper was sitting on the stairs outside of the house. He was waiting for Edward to come home in his car. He always waited for Edward to come home. Alice knew the truth. Alice never pushed. She saw the future. She already knew what was going to happen. He wanted to talk to Edward about this situation and about the one that was more serious. He really just wanted to be alone with him.

He saw the shiny volvo come through the wooded path and saw he wasn't alone. He had that Bella with him. Jasper had to gaurd his thoughts around Edward or he would know. He didn't want Edward to know how he felt about him and his....._girlfriend._Edward and Bella had been going out for a while now and all they did was be together. He never understood why Edward went out with Her, but he accepted it none the less.

As they came up the steps Edward smiled at Jasper. It wasn't the usual "I'm glad you're my brother smile" . This smile was different. He wasn't trying to control the emotion of other people right now. He was just being him. Maybe he "heard". Maybe he knew. He couldn't know. He went inside to find Edward and to talk to him.

"....And That's why Rose doesn't need those." Bella was holding a long pink cylider wrapped in thin plastic. In the cylinder was some material, like cotten. It was a tampon.

"Why? I think she would like them. They are all girly and pink." He was teasing her like he always did. Emmett was the funloving type. Edward strode into the room. Bella was shocked, still not used to the speed of a vampire. Jasper felt weird being around a human. He was still a young vampire so it was still hard to control his craving for blood from humans. Her scent was like a hot iron down his throat. He walked into the living room and waited for Edward.

* * *

Edward was in the kitchen with Bella. He was Looked at his "brother" with a smirk and said." Tampons" he took the one out of Bella's hand and held it in front of Emmett." are for human girls who go through a bleeding period." Edward put the tampon back in her purse and punched Emmett in the arm lightly. He looked at Bella. She didn't seem to hold his attraction anymore. She just didn't seem to have that same intense feeling of wanting that he desired. Edward tried to love her with the intensity he used to have but it was hard.

He went into the living room. Jasper wanted to talk to him. He sat down on the couch and spoke" Jazz, what did you want to talk about?" Edward was more comfortable around Jasper. Jasper and He understood eachother. Then Jasper spoke.

"I don't think it's safe for us to be here anymore" He said in a voice so low even his super ears could barely hear it.

"Jazz, What are you talking about? It's perfectly safe. There's no reason for us to leave." Edward could feel the worry eminating off of Jasper.

"We've been here for a couple of years now and we can't stay here much longer. Carlisle is claiming to be thirty-three and we can't go for much longer." Edward could see the truth in the words.

"The thing is,though, You know that I can't leave Bella. I love her." Edward turned his head towards the kitchen. Emmett was holding Bella's purse far above her head so that no matter how much she tried she couldn't reach seem unfair, a weak human against a huge strong Vampire, but that was Emmett after all. He just loved to tease her because she was one to blush so easily. He smiled and turned back to Jasper, who was still grim.

"Just lie to her. She'll move on like all the other humans do. She'll forget about you. Don't worry." Jasper spread calm into the room.

Edward just looked at him. He was trying to read Jasper's thoughts but Jasper's thoughts were guarded. He was hiding something.

"Can we go outside and talk, Far from other ears?" His thoughts point went toward Emmett. He didn't want to be within inhuman earshot. He wanted to get away and talk to him.

"Sure. To the Baseball field?" Edward smiled. He knew his brother wanted to go there.

* * *

Jasper and Edward were at the field in minutes. Jasper turned to Edward. "This is My favorite spot."

"I know."

Jasper got closer to Edward. Edward made him feel so comfortable. He was able to be himself around Edward.

All of the sudden without thought he was Kissing Edward. He put heat and passion into the Kiss. Edward Pushed him so hard that he went half way across the field. Jasper felt cold.

"Jasper! You know I'm going out with Bella! How Dare you do something like that! I should rip you to shreds!" He calmed down after a silence."Why did you do that?"

"Edward I love you. I can't Keep it a secret any longer. That's what I've been hiding from you. I love you more than a brother. I know you don't love Bella the way you used to. I can feel it in your emotions. I can't help it. I want you for myself."Jasper hung his head low. He couldn't look at his brother. Edward touched him on the shoulder. Jasper looked up, He wasn't going to apologize for what he did because he didn't regret it. Edward's eye were forgiving but ran out into the woods. Edward caught up with him easily. They were running side by side so that they were facing each other. Edward spoke first. He wanted to make peace with Jasper. He never did like fighting with his family

"Don't be like this" Edward said.

"....."

"I know that but I can't just do that."

"...."

" I will talk to Carlisle about the move."

They had stopped In the woods just outside of the house. They just were as calm and as hard as ever, just wanting to act all happy. They went in the house and started to planned for the move that would change their lives forever.

* * *

**How fun was that Chapter? If you have read my stories before you'll (hopefully) love this one. I just got inspired by the books. I don't know how it formed. I just started typing and got Review!!!**


	2. The Memories

Jasper sat quietly on the couch as the family discussed the move to Alaska. He knew it wouldn't be permanent but He knew it would be awhile before they came back. Carlisle spoke" Edward, I know you don't want to move but we have to in order to survive and come back here again."

Edward sighed then looked at Carlisle" To Tanya's, once again?"

Carlisle smiled. " I thought you liked it there."

Edward smiled and then said half-heartily." Anywhere Bella isn't is a place I can't be." Edward sat on the couch next to Alice. Jasper looked at Edward. He tried not think things of what he could do with his perfect body but it was hard. Edward turned toward him and raised his eyebrow curiously. Jasper sunk his head down. He didn't know what Edward was thinking but he knew what he was feeling:Amusement, hurt, a twinge of anger, loneliness and....Was it lust? Jasper wasn't going to pursue it any further. He looked back at Edward, then he turned his head towards Alice. He spread out his emotions just to her and she nodded. He knew she would understand from the beginning but He felt her emotions as well:Understanding, Jealously, Anger, sadness, worry, loneliness, and wanting. He didn't want to do this to her but He never felt that connection to her after he saw Edward for the first time. He went over the memory as if it was yesterday.

_Alice and Jasper were walking in the woods. She apparently knew where they were going but then Jasper trusted her with all of him. He loved her like no one else would. They came upon a house in the middle of a clearing. He could smell other vampires in there. The first one to come out was a tall, bulky one with dark curly hair. He didn't seem suprised to see them. _

_" Carlisle, we have some visitors." _

_"Thank you Emmett, I can see that." said a not as tall but very handsome blond vampire Jasper supposed was Carlisle. Others came out with him." Hello my friends, I'm Carlisle and this is my family. You already know my son Emmett, This is my wife Esme"he gestured to a small female that had Caramel colored hair and was beautiful." My daughter Rosile" his hand moved to a tall blond vampire. "and this is other son Edward." A tall bronze hair vampire was standing in the doorway."**Edward"** Jasper thought. Jasper's hand dropped from Alice's shoulder and he almost looked surprised but he hid it in an instant. He never had felt this way with anyone or anything before. Alice had not made him feel this way but this boy, this man had made him feel this way in a instant of meeting him. That is when Jasper knew it was true love. He just couldn't stop staring at Edward. He hadn't noticed that Edward turned his head towards him. Jasper turned his head down. He shouldn't stare._

_"Hello, Will you be staying with us or be moving on." It wasn't really a question. Jasper was to amazed to speak. He was looking over the Bronze haired vampire. So Alice answered._

_" Yes we're staying with you. My name is Alice and this is Jasper. We want to become part of your coven." Alice was confident with her words._

_" Anyone is welcome, So long as they abide by our rules. We have a different diet than most of our kind. We only drink animal blood" Carilisle said but jasper hardly registered it. _

_" We are ready to make that change" Alice was blissful._

Jasper finally came back to reality and realized Edward was speaking.

"What am I going to do about Bella though? She is so dependant of me that I'm afraid of what she might do when we leave." Edward words were the truth but there was no love and no need for her in the words.

Then Jasper spoke. " Tell her you don't love her anymore." Then he went to his room. He could feel everyone shock but he could feel Edward curiosity. Edward started after him. Jasper didn't know why Edward would even speak to him after what he did. It just seemed okay.

* * *

Edward followed his brother up the stairs. He needed to talk to him about Bella. Jasper knew he didn't love her anymore but he should know that he was never going to be more that a brother toward Jasper or at least he thought so. When he saw those images though he thought of how he could make his brother happy in a way that lovers should not brothers. Edward shook his head, walked to Jasper's door and knocked on it. Jasper let him in.

"What do you need"

" I just wanted to talk. Why do you love me, for one, and for two why do I have the feeling you won't let it go.? And what was that statement about Bella?" Edward wanted to find these out and he would one way or another.

"I don't know why I love you this way but ever since i first saw you I have wanted you."

"What about Alice?"Edward was curious about how his sister felt about all of this.

"Well she understands now but when she first found out, she freaked out, throwing huge trees at me, trying to rip me to shreds, and yelling about how she had been waiting for me but after she calmed down, she understood these feeling for you. She will find some one else. Knowing her. " Jasper was glad to finally be telling Edward everything playing back the images in his head so that Eward could see. He was amused at how mad Alice was because she has never been that mad before.

"I don't give up on the people I love very easily either Edward but you don't love Bella like you used to and I personally don't like her going out with you." Jasper stated simply.

" Do you know what Kind of effect that us leaving would have on her though?" Edward sighed as he sat on the floor.

" Yes I do but I want you.....I think we should go back down stairs and see what the family's doing." he said trying to change the subject.

They went downstair to find their family watching them as they cam down the steps.

" You should break the news to Bella" Calisle said with a sad expression. Everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

**So what do you think. Pleez Review!!! I need to know how you feel. Review!!!!!!!**


	3. Forgotten

Jasper was there in the woods as he saw Edward break up with Bella. He could almost see her heart fall to the ground and smash into a million pieces. The rain made her look even more miserable than when she was dry. Bella slid to the ground. She just kept saying " Edward...Please....Don't go..."

Edward bent down and gave her a gentle kiss, then he was next to Jasper.

"Did you get all the proof of our existence?" Edward looked at Jasper with a sure gaze that knew Jasper had done what he was supposed to do.

They met up with the family. They had everything packed and ready to go.

**Hours later.....**

Tanya welcomed them with open arms. She was always knowing what was right for them.

"I already have your rooms ready. You know where you all sleep."

Jasper waited till she was finished. Then he said" I'll bunk with Edward," he turned towards Edward"if you don't mind of course." He gave his brother a small mischievous smile. Edward's emotions went wild. He could see the fury and could feel the weird feeling again.

"Jasper, I don't mind." Edward said somberly.

Jasper tried not to think of how overjoyed he was. Since Vampires never slept he wouldn't get a moment to himself.

* * *

Edward and Jasper had to share a bed. It was a queen because Tanya didn't have any twins. They didn't really need it because vampires didn't sleep but it made the room seem normal. Edward was reading a book off of the shelf and Jasper was listening to music from his ipod.

Edward looked at his brother. In his mind many things were going on. Edward could hear the thoughts of everyone around him. He, over the last century, had learned to block out the thoughts of others so that he could think. Jasper just looked so....so strong, so...beautiful. Jasper was sitting on the bed next to the wall. He had his eyes shut and his head was against the headboard. He was perfect. Edward set down the book. He had kept these thoughts off long enough.

Edward got up. He went over to the bed. He touched Jasper on the shoulder and Jasper looked up. Edward bent down really slowly, even for a human. He got close to Jasper's lips. He gave them a light peck. Then Jasper kissed back. Jasper grabbed the back of Edward's neck and held him there. Jasper lightly pulled Edward onto the bed and got on top of him. Jasper's tongue licked against his own. It wanted in. Edward let his lips part and Jasper's tongue searched his wet cavern. The tongue gently caressed his, willing it to fight. Edward and Jasper's tongues were fighting for dominence of the mouth and (of course) Jasper's won. The tongue made it way out of the mouth and onto the skin. Edward's skin got goosebumps where the tongue touched it. It felt so good.

All of the sudden, someone was shaking his shoulder. It was Jasper. He looked worried. **(fooled you didn't I?)**

"I actually thought you might be sleeping or dead, and since Vampire can't sleep and I couldn't seem to disturb you now matter what I did, I got scared." Jasper said with intense eyes. Edward had never noticed how beautiful they looked before.

Edward immeadiately got his thoughts together. " I was just thinking. There isn't any reason you should be worried. Is everything all right?" Edward didn't want to give away his emotions.

Jasper looked intently at Edward." Alice has gone back to Bella. She jumped off a cliff and almost drowned. She is in the hopital with a broken leg." Edward saw that Jasper thought he would go back to Bella and love her. Edward wanted to check up on her but not in the intense 'i love you' way.

"I'm going to check on her...Just as a friend. Do you want to come along? I would really like you there." Edward saw Jasper's eyes light up as he could feel the emotions eminating from himself.

**Hours later...**

Edward and Jasper arrived at the hospital. They asked where Bella's room was. They found her asleep with Alice sitting on a chair next to the bed. As soon as she saw Edward, she was in a crouch.

"Alice...Calm down. Why are you so defensive?" Edward asked really calm about it.

"Edward..."Alice hissed " She did this because of you! I won't let you hurt her anymore." Alice stood slowly. She was ready to kill Edward and he knew it.

Bella turned in her sleep. Her eyelids slowly rose. "Alice?" Alice was over in an instant. "Yes Bella."

Bella turned to Alice. Her eyes drifted toward Edward. Her eyebrows pulled together in a confused expression. She looked back at Alice.

"Alice, who's that with Jasper?" Everyone was shocked. She had forgotten Edward! Jasper was also glad. Without Bella's obession, he could pursue Edward without interference.

Edward smiled his charming smile. He looked at Alice and approached Bella. He was happy that she had forgotten him. He held out his hand to her. "I'm Edward."

Bella put out her hand. Edward took it and kissed it. "I'm Bella Swan."

"I'm glad to meet you. I'm Jasper and Alice's brother. I hope we can become fast friends." Edward saw Bella blush. It was too easy. He looked at Alice. The stare that she gave him would have killed a normal man.

"Edward needs to leave. He has some things to take care of." Alice put her hand on Bella's " _you_ need to sleep." Edward got the idea. She wanted them to leave.

I'll see you later, I guess." Then with everything that was said Edward grabbed Jasper and left.


	4. Surprise!

**Thanks you guys for the reviews and stuff. I thought in this chapter I would start off in Alice's third person point of View, just to mix things up a little.**

**

* * *

**

It had been three weeks since Bella's cast had been taken off.

Alice sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She had been coming there every night since she had returned too see Bella, who at the moment , was sleeping peacefully.

_She's so beautiful_Alice thought to herself. She got up and walked up to the bed, her footsteps lighter than floating feathers. Bella was on her side sleeping peacefully. Alice brushed a hair away from Bella's face. Oh, how she wanted to catch those soft lips upon her own. Bella sifted positions. Alice stayed very still. It was close to dawn now and she had to leave. It was going to be a sunny day. She lifted the window as quietly as she could but it squeaked in the effort. Bella awoke with a start. "Alice, Is everything alright?" She inquired in a low voice as not to wake Charley.

Alice stepped away from the window and came next to bed. She smiled at the young brunette"Nothing, I just came to watch you sleep."It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the truth either.

"Alice...Something's wrong, I can tell. You're not a good liar." _Not around you_ Alice thought in protest.

"Well I was worried about you that's all. Since you're okay, I guess I can go now." She went over to the window. The sun was starting to rise. She needed to go.

"I'm not coming over today. It's going to be sunny out and you know how the sun is with me." Alice was on the window sill.

"Maybe I'll come over today. It's Saturday and I don't have to work today." She got up out bed and went over to Alice. "Maybe we can hang out and talk." She touched Alice on the arm. Bella's touch was like fire on Alice's cold skin.

"uuummmm....Sure."She went out the window very fast. She was gone.

* * *

Jasper sat on the sun room. Edward was with him, holding his hand. Their skin glittered. Jasper looked over at Edward who was reading a book with his free hand, _Twilight._ It was the first book in a series on Vampires, fictional of course.

Alice was outside waiting for Bella to come. Apparently Alice had some kind of crush on Bella. She was coming over today. The big rusty truck pulled into the drive. Alice was elated the moment Bella stepped out of the cab. Jasper knew that Alice was going to ask Bella out. He felt the yearning she was feeling. He just wanted to go away with Edward and DO it. He had been patient forever it felt like. Edward finished the last page, closed the book and smiled at Jasper. Edward knew what Jasper wanted to do.

"I think Alice and Bella would appreciate some alone time. Plus, I have something I want to show you." He got up pulling Jasper with him. Then He ran.

* * *

He stopped at the river for a minute and jumped across. Jasper followed silently, still curious. They were running towards for Canada, far away from the family.

Suddenly Edward stopped in the middle of a clearing. There was a huge blanket. Edward came over to Jasper and whispered in his ear " Jasper we've been waiting on this for too long. Take of your clothes or I'll rip them off." Edward was already undressing.

Jasper was amazed by the comment but did what he was told. By the time he was taking off his shirt, which he always took off last, Eward was standing in front of him, arms crossed and tapping his foot.

Edward seized Jasper's arm and threw him onto the blanket. Edward followed.

Jasper rolled onto Edward and kissed him. Edward hesitated for a moment, but then returned the kiss. Jasper's tongue made it's way into Edwards mouth and started massaging his tongue. This seemed to please him dearly for he moaned.

Jasper slowly moved away from Edwards mouth and down to his Collar bone, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. Once he got there he bit into Edward. He moaned in pain and pleasure, his back slowly arched.

Jasper slowly took a finger and placed it in Edward. Edward moaned impatiently"Jasper just get in there already, I don't want any games."

Jasper wasn't going to hurry. He didn't want this to end and he didn't to hurt his beloved.

"Jazz, You won't hurt me. Now get the fuck inside me!" He moaned again.

Jasper stuck another finger in, that was quickly followed by a third. He stretched Edward and then entered him. He went slowly at first and then he went faster and faster. He grabbed Edward's hardened member and pumped it in beat with his. Then he hit Edward's Prostate.

"Oh Yes! Do it again! Yes!" Jasper did what he was asked and hit Edwards prostate again.

* * *

This continued for a hour before they decided to stop.

Edward and Jasper got dressed and started back towards the house. They were at the door when they heard "Alice! Oh My God! Alice!"

They burst in the door only to find, in the living room, Clothes scattered on the ground. They looked at the couch to find Alice and Bella intertwined.

Alice ignored their existence completely but as soon as Bella saw them, staring wordlessly, she blushed and looked away.

Alice took Bella's chin and made her look up. "Darling, we have nothing to be embarrassed about." Alice gave her a full on kiss.

She got up, gather the clothes, put them under one arm,picked up Bella with the other, and went to her room.

"Be out in a second" Alice said as she strod to her room.

"Ummm....Wow."Was all Edward could say.

"If you ask me I think they make a beautiful couple."Jasper commented.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love" They stood there waiting for their 'sister's' return.

* * *

**Finally! That took forever! Now, I refuse to write anymore unless I get at least 25 more reviews! So Review please.**


End file.
